The present invention pertains to devices for human muscle and neurological training using external mechanical resistance. Particularly, the invention pertains to devices for resistance training for martial art and other combative techniques.
Herein, “martial art” means the group of various combative and defensive body strikes and blocks that are defined in the forms of Oriental based physical and self-defense arts commonly referred to as karate, kung-fu, tae kwon do and the like. A feature distinction of the martial arts over what may be termed “Western” combative modes is the varied and more complex motions of the human body in martial arts. In general, the entire body is moved in integrated modes with one or more points of interaction with an opponent. Importantly, in each mode or action, the relative angular orientations, angular motions, and linear motions of the individual's body parts may change during a single action. Each mode or action requires a different combination or sequence of relative body orientations and motions. To successfully learn and employ the actions and methods of the martial arts requires more than strength and speed. These modes must be not only understood, but also developed into the muscle and neural patterns of the body. This requires highly repetitive and precise muscular and neural training. The precise movements of the body must be patterned and repeated many times to develop an individual's body to respond and act in the necessary and desired manner.
Prior art resistance strengthening devices and systems are generally one-dimensional and linear in that, during training, the particular muscles and muscle groups that are enervated in an exercise do not change during the exercise and their relative interactions do not change. The only change is the level of effort and the extent of motion along a single axis or line of action. This is in part, due to the objective of most prior art devices, which is simple strength training or simple muscle development with the expected outcome of strength development carrying over to performance of the sport or other subject activity. But this type of training is inadequate to simulate the complex motions of the martial arts. What is needed is a device to provide resistance training while allowing a user to repeat the precise muscle patterns used in martial arts actions.